Krippin Virus Hits PCA
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: When the Krippin Virus hits PCA, Zoey, Dustin, Quinn, Lola, James, Michael, and Logan are the only immune survivors there. But they are not alone, especially at night.
1. Chapter 1: KV Knocks On PCA's Door

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoey 101

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoey 101.**

"This is horrible, nothing's happening the way it was supposed to happen," Quinn said, looking at her computer.

"What?" Zoey asked. The whole gang was in Zoey's room.

"Remember that report I read about the cure for cancer, the Krippin Vaccine?" Quinn asked.

"Oh this, it mutated into a virus and kills, ninety percent of people?" Zoey asked, stunned.

"Yeah, but they've learned that's not all it does," Quinn said.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked.

"Over nine percent of those who get this virus will turn into something else, an angry monster, their brain doesn't function as much, they can't go out into UV radiation, they lose all of their hair, they get dilated pupils, and they become super fast and hyperventilate," Quinn said. "And less than one percent is immune," Quinn informed them.

"But they quarantined Manhattan, it should be alright," Michael said.

"It's airborne, it's spreading through the air," Lola said, reading the article. Then, the fire alarm rang through the entire campus and they all went outside to see everyone there.

"Just recently, our nurse became infected with Krippin Virus. Officials say it is now spread through the air. Our main concern is your safety, and we had this huge wall installed in PCA, and the police are going to scan you to see if you are infected. If you aren't, you can pass, if you are infected with Krippin Virus, then you will not be allowed to enter. I am sorry, but this is a highly contagious and highly deadly virus, we cannot take any risks," Dean Rivers said, and the military showed up.

"Alright, single file line," they said, and they began to scan with machines for dilated pupils.

"Zoey," Dustin ran up to Zoey.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll be alright. You can bunk with us," Zoey told Dustin. Quinn was up.

"You're clear," the officer said. Lola walked up.

"You're clear," the officer said. Stacey Dilson walked up.

"Infected, send her away!" the officer yelled.

"Can't I just get my ear swab collection?" Stacey asked. Michael walked up.

"You're clear," the officer said. Logan walked up.

"You're clear," the officer told him. James walked up.

"You're clear," the officer said. Zoey walked up.

"You're clear," the officer said. Dustin walked up.

"Infected, send him away!" the officer yelled.

"Zoey!" Dustin yelled.

"No, scan him again. Scan him, please, just one more time, please, scan him!" Zoey begged.

"Alright, scan him again," the officer said. They scanned Dustin.

"You're clear," the officer informed him, and Dustin entered with Zoey. Coco was crying outside.

"Please let me in. I'm not infected! Please, I'm not infected!" Coco cried.

Michael, James, and Logan brought their sleeping bags to the girl's room.

"I don't want us to get separated by this virus," James said, talking about their friendship. Quinn just finished on an invention.

"Quinn, what is that?" Michael asked.

"It's another scanner that I just finished. Not only will it tell you if you're infected or not, it will also tell you if you will die, if you'll turn into those monsters, or if you're immune," Quinn explained. Everyone tried it, and they were all immune.

"May be a malfunction. Here, let me try on someone else," Quinn said. She went into the hallway and scanned a girl.

"It's right, it predicted that she's going to die if she gets the disease," Then Quinn got out UV lamps and installed them outside the door and outside the window, and she also put barricades on the door and windows.

"What did you do?" Logan asked.

"Let's face it. Not everyone on campus is immune. And now that the virus is airborne, there may be some people who already have it that are inside, who got it from the air. So if they turn into those monster things, we have to be ready. This is the first pandemic capable of wiping out most of the Earth's population," Quinn explained.

"It's getting dark. That's when they come out," Michael announced.

Quinn closed the barricades on the door and the windows. She held a button.

"If they try to get in, I'll press this button, and the UV lamps will turn on and fry them," Quinn said. Then, there were shouts outside. Quinn looked through he peephole.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked, getting in his sleeping bag.

"Someone got infected, and they were sent outside," Quinn said.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come out to be scanned," the officer yelled. Quinn opened the door, and everyone was scanned as not infected. Then she closed the door, and closed the barricades on it.

During the night, there was screaming outside the window and door. The virus was so contagious that most of PCA already had it, and most of them already died, and some of them became those monsters.

"Don't make any loud noises, they'll be attracted here," James whispered.

"If they attack, I'm ready," Quinn said.

And they all slept through that horrible night.

**Keep reading to find out what happens!**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching, Talking, Crying

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoey 101 or I Am Legend

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoey 101 or I Am Legend.**

Everyone woke up and Quinn took off the barricades. There was sunlight.

"What time is it?" Logan asked.

"Eleven o' clock," Zoey answered.

"We have to get a generator and search for survivors, and we have to get food and water, and we have to watch out for dark places," Quinn suggested.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"They hide in the dark places. We'll carry my UV lasers around with me. I had them since Krippin Virus began spreading outside of Manhattan," Quinn explained. They began the search. They entered the dorm room next to theirs.

They barged in, and they found the dead bodies of two girls.

"They were killed by KV," Quinn determined. They searched through the entire building, and especially in Coco's room, they found lots of food and water.

They raided the cafeteria, and they searched for survivors. There were no other survivors. When they went outside, they saw large holes in the fence surrounding PCA, suggesting that either infected people got in, or out.

"Let's go get some stuff from our room," Michael said. They entered Logan's, Michael's, and James' room, and they took some stuff that was valuable to them, same with Dustin's room.

They found a generator, and they came back to the girl's room. There, they found Mr. And Mrs. Brooks.

"Mom, dad, you're here!" Zoey said.

"Hold on," Quinn said, she took her scanner and she scanned Zoey's parents. "They're both immune to KV," Quinn said.

"That must be Quinn," Mrs. Brooks said.

"Is this where you hide out? We brought a lot of supplies," Mr. Brooks said. For the next hour, they unloaded supplies from the Brook's car. The rest of the kids called their parents to find out that their parents were also immune and they were barricaded in their homes.

"I wonder if this immunity has anything to do with genetics?" Quinn asked herself.

"Chase!" Zoey said.

"What?" Lola asked.

"Chase, we should call him," Zoey said. She went on her computer and saw Chase on the web cam.

"Zoey, everything's a mess here," Chase said.

"Here to, everyone but us is dead, we're all immune," Zoey explained.

"Hi Chase!" Michael shouted.

"Yeah, not everyone here is infected, but we have check-ups every hour now. My roommate was declared infected and kicked out two hours ago," Chase explained.

"Check up!" someone yelled.

"Hold on," Chase said. Everyone saw Chase walk up to a policeman, who then scanned Chase.

"You're clear," the policeman told Chase, and then he left.

"Who started the infection at your school?" Chase asked.

"Presumably the nurse was the first to get infected, but the virus became airborne, so it's hard to tell," Zoey told Chase.

"Yeah, it was the guy in the room next to me who was the first to get infected. Well, I have to go. Even with the infection, we still have classes," Chase said.

"There's no one left to teach the classes here," Zoey said.

"It spread at PCA that quickly?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Zoey answered. "I'm immune though, and so is everyone else here. There's Quinn, Lola, Logan, Michael, James, Dustin, and my parents," Zoey explained.

"Well, good luck," Chase wished them, and he logged off.

"I'm glad to see he's fine," Logan said.

"Now let's call Nicole at her boarding school," Lola asked. Zoey called Nicole on her computer.

"Hey, what's up?" Nicole asked.

"What's happening at your school, are they scanning you too?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. Hold on, they're about to scan me," Nicole said. The officer scanned Nicole.

"Infected!" he declared. "Burn her stuff!" he shouted.

"Change the channel!" James yelled as they watched flames consume Nicole's computer.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Brooks told Zoey.

"Now Dana," Zoey suggested, and she dialed Dana on her computer.

"Oh my God, I am so glad you guys called. In France, everything is a disaster. Right now, I'm in a quarantine zone," Dana said, tearing up.

"Aww, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine," Zoey said, reassuring her.

"That's just it. They aren't quarantining me to keep me from getting sick. I'm quarantined so I won't get others sick," Dana said, crying.

"You're infected with KV?" Quinn asked.

Dana nodded yes.

"They say, in a day, I'll die, and if I don't, I'll turn into one of those monsters," Dana said crying.

"Well, it's getting dark here, we have to go," Zoey said, turning off her computer.

"Wow, it's all over the world," Dustin said.

Mr. Brooks looked outside.

"It's getting dark. We should lock up," Mr. Brooks said. Quinn shut the door and closed the barricades on the door. Then she shut the window and closed the barricades on the window.

**Please don't leave without reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mass Quarantine

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoey 101

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoey 101.**

Everyone woke up as Quinn opened the barricades to a bright and sunny day.

"What should we do now?" Lola asked.

"We should search for some more supplies outside of PCA. It may be a while before a cure or something comes out," Quinn stated. Zoey looked at her watch. It was eight o' clock.

"I'll call Chase," she said. She went on the computer and called Chase, and he answered.

"Hey," Chase said. His bags were packed.

"Hey, what's with the bags?" Zoey asked.

"Classes have been cancelled. Half the teachers have been infected with KV. I'm on my way to the airport with a ticket to California before the mass quarantine begins," Chase said.

"Mass quarantine?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, didn't you guys hear? They don't want to spread the virus through contact anymore, so all flights; both nation and international are cancelled until the spread has stopped. I have to get scanned before I can get on a plane, but I think that I'll be alright," Chase explained.

"Wow, do private jets count?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, they have a law that no form of air travel can be used. Governments worldwide just passed that law," Chase told them.

"Well, hopefully, we'll see you soon," Zoey said. She turned off the computer.

"Maybe we can talk to Dana," Lola suggested.

"No, she's either dead or a zombie by now," Quinn told them.

"Well, let's go for supplies then," Dustin said, grabbing his UV laser.

Everyone took a UV laser and headed to the Brooks' car.

They arrived at a Chinese restaurant.

"Get the food, now!" Michael said. They took every piece of food that they found and put it in their backpacks.

"Check the back," Zoey told them.

"But it's completely dark in there," Mrs. Brooks told her.

"We have UV lasers," Zoey said. They all turned their lasers on and entered the dark area.

"The lights aren't working," Mr. Brooks said. It smelled like death in there. Everything was overturned; it was pretty much a mess.

"I found some onions, some garlic, and mushrooms," Michael said. Than, an infected person jumped out.

It was Coco.

"Wow, even as a zombie, she still hides out in Chinese restaurants," Lola commented.

"Coco, calm down, it's us," Zoey said, trying to reach out to the heartless zombie.

Coco let out a loud roar and three other infected people came out, and lurched towards the gang.

"Open fire!" Quinn yelled.

Everyone turned on their UV lasers and it hit Coco and her new friends causing them to run away into the back.

They took some more food and left.

They raided some houses nearby, and there were no more zombie attacks.

"It's four o' clock, we should be getting back," Logan suggested.

They got into the car, and drove back to PCA, or the remains of PCA, even though there was still an hour of sunlight left when they got back. Quinn began to pour vinegar in front of their dorm.

"Why are you doing that?" Logan asked.

"The infected dogs have a more keen sense of smell, and we can't let them know we're here, so I pour vinegar outside the windows and our dorm so they can't find us," Quinn explained.

Then, Quinn began working on a cure. Zoey was checking the news online.

"Oh my God," Zoey said, looking at the headline news.

"What?" James asked.

"Krippin Virus has already killed 1,000,000,000 people, and turned 50,000,000 people into what are called dark seekers," Zoey said.

"Well, I was thinking that if I could see the genetic structure of the virus, I could see its weaknesses and then devise a cure," Quinn told everyone.

"Where are you going to get the virus?" Michael asked.

"It's airborne. It's in this room, I already have a sample. Good thing we're all immune," Quinn told him. She analyzed the virus, taking careful notes. Then, the sun began to set.

Quinn shut the windows and put the barricades on them. Then she shut the door and put the barricades on that.

All night, ever since Krippin Virus has hit PCA, the dark seekers have been screaming, shouting, moaning, groaning outside. Some have even gotten into PCA, but they do not suspect the gang in their dorm room.

They were so loud, that Quinn had constructed earplugs during the day.


	4. Chapter 4: Infected!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoey 101. **

* * *

After everyone woke up, Zoey got a call from Chase.

"Zoey, there's a problem," Chase said.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"When my plane arrived at the airport, there wasn't anybody there. But there were a bunch of infected people. I had to hide in the plane with everyone else. Can you come pick me up?" Chase asked. "I can't seem to get a military escort to PCA," Chase told them.

"Sure, we'll be right there," Zoey said. "We need to pick Chase up at the airport, we may need to get some food there too," she announced.

"Let's go," Dustin said, and they left for the airport. When they arrived there, it was one o' clock.

"Come on, we need to get some food, get Chase, and go back," Quinn told them. They found Chase.

"We need to find some food first. Hi, I'm James," James said, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you too," Chase said.

"You can meet each other later, we need to get food," Logan said.

"Hold on," Quinn said. She scanned Chase.

"He's infected!" Quinn pronounced. Everyone backed away. "He's supposed to turn into one of those hemocytes," Quinn announced.

"A what?" Michael asked.

"A hemocyte. It's the scientific name for the dark seekers," Quinn explained.

"Quinn, I'm not infected. I am in the light," Chase pleaded.

"You are now, but how long until you hide in the dark all day, and then get ready to kill us?" Quinn shouted.

"Just scan me one more time," Chase pleaded.

"Fine," Quinn said. "I'm immune, we all are," Quinn agreed. She walked up to Chase and scanned him. "It's no official, you're infected with Krippin Virus," Quinn said. Zoey began to cry.

"No, he can't. He just can't. He isn't," Zoey said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," James said, hugging Zoey. She continued to bawl.

"It's OK, you still have us," Mrs. Brooks said. Quinn went to an officer.

"What's the status on the spread of KV?" Quinn asked.

"Who are you?" the officer asked.

"I am Quinn Penskey, the daughter of Avery Penskey, he is working with Lieutenant Colonel Robert Neville on a cure for Krippin Virus," Quinn stated.

"KV is beginning to spread in Europe and in Asia. Some parts in Africa have reported symptoms of this disease such as hair loss and fever, but that may or may not be a normal case of balding and a cold," the officer told them.

"And a cure?" Quinn asked.

"No luck so far. Manhattan is almost completely empty of normal human life. The estimated death toll is 1.5 billion people. This virus is spreading at an alarming rate. We can only pray that a cure or treatment can be found before it is too late," the officer explained. Quinn scanned him.

"You're not infected for now, but if you do, then you'll die. Be careful," Quinn said. Then they took one last look at Chase. "Watch him, quarantine him in a shop and lock it. He's infected, watch out for your own health," Quinn told him.

Chase was already losing his hair.

"Please Zoey, you know I'm not infected," Chase pleaded. Zoey looked at his huge eyes.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I won't endanger us. But, at least you won't die. You can hold out until a cure or something comes out," Zoey said, and they all left.

"Let's get some food and water," Lola said. They raided the airport and drove back to what was left of PCA. It was five o' clock.

Zoey was still crying.

"Zoey, it's OK. I'm working on a cure, and so is Dr. Robert Neville, one of the greatest doctors in the world, either one of us will find a cure, and Chase will be fine. When he turns into a hemocyte he'll have a nice, comfortable, dark, place to stay until that happens," Quinn said, comforting Zoey.

Mr. Brooks was looking outside.

"It's getting dark, we should close up," Mr. Brooks suggested. Quinn closed both the door and the windows and barricaded them.

Zoey had a nightmare.

**Zoey's Dream**

She was in Manhattan, which was about to be quarantined due to the spread of Krippin Virus. She and Chase were given permission to go through if they weren't infected.

They stepped up to be scanned.

"Clear," an officer said as he scanned Zoey. She went in a helicopter. Chase was scanned.

"Infected!" the officer yelled. Chase was thrown back into the crowd.

"Chase!" Zoey screamed as the helicopter took off. "Chase!" she screamed. "Chase!" she kept screaming.

**Reality**

"Zoey," Lola whispered and Zoey woke up. It was still dark and there was screaming and groaning outside.

"Thank God, another minute and you would've attracted them here," Dustin said.

"You were screaming, 'Chase!' 'Chase'," Michael told her.

"We should all get back to sleep. Who knows what we might have to deal with tomorrow," Mrs. Brooks said. Then, the sun began rising, and the screaming and groaning diminished.


	5. Chapter 5: UV Kills Two

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoey 101.**

* * *

When they woke up, they decided that they had enough supplies to last and that they should enjoy themselves for the day.

Mr. and Mrs. Brooks went for a walk around PCA. Michael, Logan, Dustin and James played hockey where they usually weren't allowed, and the girls just socialized.

Then, a car drove in; they saw who was in it. It was Chase.

"Hide!" Quinn yelled. They ran into a random dorm room.

"Ugh, what's that horrible smell?" Lola asked. Then she turned around and nearly vomited. Everyone else saw why.

"Oh my God," Logan said. There were half eaten bodies everywhere. There were flies buzzing around, and asleep on the bed was a hemocyte.

"Back up," Michael said, and everyone ran into the next dorm room.

"Did you see that thing?" James said, panting.

"Yeah, it had no hair, it was hyperventilating," Mr. Brooks said.

Outside the Window, they saw Chase.

"Zoey! Quinn! Anybody, I'm not infected!" Chase yelled.

"He's not infected, let's go get him," Zoey said.

"No, look at his head," Mrs. Brooks said. Zoey took a better look. Chase was bald.

"Oh my God, he's turning into one of those hemocytes," Dustin said. Then, Chase vomited and fainted.

"Let's go," Michael said, wanting to defend his best friend. They ran outside.

"Come on, he's turning into a hemocyte!" James yelled. When they got to Chase, he had a spasm and roared at all of them. He was hyperventilating, and jumped at an incredible speed.

Then, he fell on the ground in pain, and then he was still.

"What's wrong with him?" Logan asked.

"It's daylight, he made the transformation in the wrong place. He's probably dead," Quinn said.

"No! No! No!" Michael cried. He began weeping over Chase's dead hemocyte body. Zoey cried with him.

"There's nothing you can do. He's dead!" Lola said, pushing Michael away.

"No! No! No! He can't be dead! He could've held out until a cure came out! He can't be dead," Michael cried.

"Let's take him to the dorm room," James suggested.

They brought him to the dorm room. It was eleven in the morning. He sill wouldn't be quiet.

The rest of the day was spent trying to calm him down. Zoey, although sad, had decided that she couldn't spend the rest of her life depressed when she had James.

It was an hour before sunset, and Michael still hadn't calmed down. Quinn had a plan, which she had saved for a last resort, but it was their only option.

"Michael, I'm sorry, but I will NOT endanger everyone here for you," Quinn told him. She took her laser watch, and set it to 'Death Ray'. She took Michael outside, and closed the door.

A scream was heard.

Quinn came back inside without Michael. They closed down early that night.

They would've had a burial, but it was too late, and they wouldn't have been able to keep Michael through the night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was SO short. I cam almost promise you that future chapters will be longer. Don't leave without reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: All Hope Is Lost

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoey 101.**

* * *

It was day, and everyone was on a courtyard of PCA. They were all moping because of the loss of two friends. Michael and Chase.

"Why'd you have to kill Michael?" Dustin asked Quinn.

"Because, he was having a nervous breakdown, and he could've lured the infected to us. It was better him than all of us," Quinn answered in a bitter voice. Michael's body had disappeared, probably the infected got him.

"What I don't get is how Chase got here? The army officer was supposed to be looking after him," Lola said. Then Quinn got a horrified look on her voice.

"Quickly let's go to the airport," Quinn yelled. Mr. and Mrs. Brooks drove them to the airport, they met the officer. "Officer, why'd you let Chase out?" Quinn asked.

"He got himself out," the officer said, having a drink of beer.

"Well, why didn't you go after him?" Zoey asked.

"What's the point?" the officer told them.

"He could've infected other people," Logan informed them.

"It doesn't matter anymore," the officer said, having another gulp of his drink.

"What do you mean? Krippin Virus has to stop spreading," Mrs. Brooks yelled.

"Look at this," the officer told them, giving them the newspaper. They read what it said.

**KV Death Toll Now At 2,000,000,000 People. Hemocyte Population at 150,000,000 People. Scientists Working On Cure Die From KV Exposure.**

"So?" Mr. Brooks asked.

"So there will be no cure. There's no hope. If you're not immune, you're done for," the officer yelled.

"Never give up hope. What about Dr. Robert Neville?" Logan asked.

"We lost communication with him. For all we know he's dead," the officer explained.

Quinn scanned the officer.

"You're infected," she said.

"I don't give a shit," the officer told her. They left after that.

"You can still find a cure, right?" Dustin asked.

"I hope I can," Quinn answered on the ride back. When they got back it was two o' clock.

They went back to the dorm room and turned on the news on the TV.

"The current news on the spread of Krippin Virus. Something promising was found by a professor this morning, but it turned out that the virus had gotten inside the cure to kill it, so it was another false alarm. The population of Manhattan is expected to be completely diminished except for the infected," the newsman said.

"I don't like the news. Let's go out for some fresh air before they come out," James suggested. They were all doing things outside. Then, someone unexpected showed up.

"Mark?" Quinn shouted, seeing Mark DelFigallo.

"Hi," Mark said.

"Where were you?" Quinn asked.

"I barricaded myself in the laundry room. I've been living off the chocolate people kept in their pants. I assume everyone's dead?" Mark asked.

"Well, some turned into Hemocytes. Hold on, let me scan you," Quinn asked. She took out her scanner and scanned Mark.

"He's immune," she pronounced.

"Great. I'm leaving," Mark said, and he walked towards a car.

"Where are you going?" Zoey asked.

"To the airport, so I can go home," Mark told them.

"But all airlines are closed now," Lola said.

"I'll drive then," Mark said.

"But they'll be out in an hour!" Mrs. Brooks shouted.

"Good-bye," Mark said, and he drove away.

"That was odd," James said.

"We should go back now," Quinn said. Everyone went back to the dorm room. There was still some time left in the light.

Quinn poured vinegar in front of the door and closed it, and she sprayed some outside the window. Then came the time to lock up.

They closed the door and all of the windows and shut the barricades on them.

All night there was creaming and groaning.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" an infected voice yelled.

"Groahhhhhhh!" another infected person yelled.

"Help," a small voice said. Everyone was surprised. Quinn looked out the peephole. It was an infected person. They were evolving enough to know how to get people out.

They just tried it at random places though, they didn't know that there were people in the room.

No one slept through the night.


End file.
